Mr Saturn the Great Creator
by Yazcomix37
Summary: Mr.Saturn Created the universe with help from his partner goldeen in what is now known as the big bang theory. They divorced and Mr.Saturn has to pay child support so he forges gods to earn for child support. The smashers raise hell and comical situations
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. Saturn the Great Creator**

**This is not the actual story but is relevant to what goes on later.**

Mr. Saturn the great creator was masturbating quietly for like the 1000000th time that day when suddenly he realized that it was not satisfying anymore. Realizing this Mr. Saturn created a partner for which he would fornicate with. So in a fit of drunken rage Mr. Saturn created Goldeen. Then Mr. Saturn and Goldeen began to have sex. The force and sexual heat that arose from them caused the universe and all the planets and stars and such started to form. Many people know this as the "big bang" theory.

Later on the pair found out that Goldeen was pregnant so the first child was to be born. Months later the child was born and was given the name Nipples or more commonly known as the guy who spins Brinstar Depths. More Childs soon followed. Next was Yoshi the nega or evil incarnate of Nipples. The third child was the spirit stick known to the common man as the home run bat. Fourth and fifth were the twins Mr. Bomb-omb and Mr. Freezey Freeze.

Some what bored of sex Mr. Saturn left Goldeen but, Goldeen wanted Mr. Saturn to pay child support. Mr. Saturn some what low on money because he had not created money yet forged gods to fight amongst themselves for an unknown prize. Mr. Saturn would charge people to watch, thus getting money for which to pay child support. The battles became world-wide spanning many planets. These are the tales of those battles.

**This section is short because it is general information about Mr. Saturn the great creator. Plus Goldeen has AIDS. FULL BLOWN AIDS**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the very essence of life.

Mr. Saturn had every thing set up for his competition except for one thing; a place for the competitors to drag their asses about when they weren't fighting.

Saturn: Hello is John there?

Person on other line: Who the fuck wants to know?

Saturn: Is that you John!

John: Saturn?

Saturn: Yea, hows it been I heard u got rich.

John: Man I haven't heard from u since college. Yes, I even changed my name to Hugh…. Hugh Hefner

Saturn: Cool can I borrow your mansion for a while?

HH: Sure just don't throw any sexy parties.

Saturn: O.K. (mutters fuck that under his breath)

HH: See u later then.

Saturn: K.

Saturn: Now I got a mansion now I just need to get the fighters here.

Using powers only Mr. Saturn has he collected his warriors from the random tasks he assigned them to. Zelda, link, Ganondorf & Young Link from Hyrule. Fox & Falco from Corneria. Also some pokemon from where ever the fuck pokemon are from. Also his son Yoshi.

All the fighters gathered in front of the mansion were talking like little chatty bitches and were then confronted by Mr. Saturn.

Saturn: Silence, Youse Assholes were brought here for fighting not for a damn vacation.

(Roy yells some intelligible Japanese)

Saturn: That goes double for you Japanese Bastards. Now youse peoples go forth to your rooms and get comfortable because there is only 2 ways you're leaving. Either you die or I get out of debt.

(Blank stares follow)

Saturn: Move your asses!

Fighters began to file into the mansion and began to head towards there rooms. Some people made friends and others got beat the hell out of.

Capn. Falcon: I just said that Italians smell like the French.

Mario: Our-a English may-a be bad but we will whoop yo ass.

Luigi: Gangster style yo. (Mario & Luigi kick Capn. Falcon out a window & he lands feet from Mr. Saturn)

Saturn: Only 2 minutes and someone gets kicked out a window. This is gonna get me fuckin rich.

Falco: Yo

Ganondorf: Yo

Falco: Let's beat pichu's ass

Ganondorf: K

Pichu: Shit (gets ass beat)

(Outside) Capn. Falcon: I don't see what is wrong with what I said

Samus walks down the hall and finds a door that reads "Girls Room"

Samus: Fuck. (Walks in)

Peach: You can't come in.

Samus: Why?

Peach: No Guys Allowed.

Samus What the fuck? Do you not no who the fuck I am? I am Samus the bounty hunter.

Peach: So.

(Removes helmet) Samus: I'm a fucking girl you dumb fuck!

Peach: Oh.

Samus: (under breath) Dumb bitch

Mr. Saturn calls a meeting all fighters are there except Yoshi and Capn. Falcon

Saturn: Where my son?

Minutes Later.

(Yoshi walks into room) Yoshi: What is up guys?

Saturn: Where the fuck have u been?

Yoshi: Nowhere

Saturn: Bullshit

(Capn. Falcon walks into the room) Capn. Falcon: Yo

Saturn: What did u do up there with my son?

Capn. Falcon: Things

Capn. Falcon suddenly explodes

All: WTF

Yoshi: Why does that always happen to my friends?

Saturn: Because u touch yourself at nite.

(Yoshi starts to cry)

Saturn: Now what I called youse guys down here for is to tell you that the fighting will begin tomorrow. Have a good night for it may be yo last Bitches!

The smashers woke up to an announcement across the intercom.

Saturn: Today's fight schedule is in the lobby don't be late for your damn match!

The smashers eventually all show up in the lobby and look upon the schedule.

1st round Schedule

DK vs. Ice Climbers

Roy vs. Yoshi

Mr. Game & Watch vs. Kirby

Mario & Luigi vs. Bowser

Falco & Ganondorf vs. Pichu

Pikachu vs. Mewtwo

Peach & Zelda vs. Samus & jigglypuff

Link vs. Y. Link

Marth vs. Ness

Fox vs. Dr. Mario

DK: I got to fight those damn ice Climbers fuck that.

Ice Climbers: Ya Momma

Falco & Ganondorf: Hellz Yes!

Pichu: Fuck.

Samus: Fuck.

End of part 2 but really part 1 wif no help from lord gang the holy

R&R


	3. Chapter 3 pt1

**Chapter 3**

**Wif help from Lord Gang the Holy**

**Disclaimer:** Still own essence of life but nothing mentioned in this story. Slight warriors reference.

Saturn: 1st Fights begin in an hour

69 minutes later….

Saturn: A late start but a start at that. Now we begin this competition. First up Dk & the ice climbers

DK: I'm gonna stick my foot in yo ass

Popo: together we can do any thing

Nana: Yea!

3…..2….1 Fight!

DK: You bastards are going down

IC: so u thinks

The match begins and Dk knocks Nana off the stage getting a star kill in 2 half seconds, and then turns his attention to Popo. DK grabs Popo and attempts to do his suicide toss but Popo escapes and DK falls to the bottom and is KO'ed ending the match in about 15 seconds giving the ice climbers the fastest KO.

Saturn: At this rate everyone will die by Thursday. Next fight Roy and my son but the battle is at brinstar depths.

3…..2….1 Fight!

Yoshi runs towards Roy as Roy yells something intelligible. Yoshi head butts Roy and Roy flies back on to the stage. He then yells some more.

Yoshi: Shut that shit up

Yoshi then throws an egg at Roy and knocks him off again. Roy lands on the edge but is knocked off towards the right by nipples.

Yoshi: Thanks Bro

Nipples then knocks yoshi off towards the left but at a faster rate then Roy and yoshi is KO'ed.

Saturn: Nipples you're supposed to help your brother you dick. 3rd fight Kirby Mr. Game and watch get yo asses out here

3…..2….1 Fight!

Mr. Game & watch begins the fight by doing his taunt.

Kirby: stop that taunt you ass

Kirby sucks G&W in and takes his abilities

G&W: You raped me of my powers you prick

Kirby shoots sausages at G&W and hits him a few times. G&W picks up a star rod and throws it at Kirby making him drop G&W powers. Seeing his opportunity he shoots Kirby with the blaster and Kirby drifts far towards the right side of the screen. Kirby then floats back towards to the stage and is then smash attacked and is KO'ed.

Saturn: We will now take a brief break before Mario and Luigi gangbang up on Bowser.

69 minutes later…

Saturn: I said brief where the fuck were you guys

Luigi: We go where we want son we ain't got to follow no ones rules bitch

Saturn: keep that shit up and ill feed yo ass to nipples. Son!

Luigi: K

3…..2….1 Fight!

Bowser hides in his shell and masturbates. For the next hour or so Mario & Luigi try to get Bowser out of his shell.

Saturn: Bowser will be disqualified for excessive masturbation

Bowser: What!

Saturn: This is a fight to see who is the best fighter not to see who is a skeet master.

Bowser: Fuck this shit I'm leaving

Saturn: You can't leave

Bowser: Why the hell not?

Saturn: I'll tell you why. Because security will be here in about 2 seconds ago to beat your ass into a pulp

Crazy & Master Hand: Why are we security

Saturn: I own you that is why

Crazy & Master Hand: K

Crazy & Master Hand bitch slap bowser till he is no more.

Saturn: Next fight is a handicap match Falco and Ganondorf vs. Pichu

3…..2….1 Fight!

Ganondorf ganon punches Pichu into Falco who is waiting with a spirit stick and knocks pichu's head off into a star KO.

Saturn: Due to the fact that the match lasted 3 seconds a new record I will say and that the massive blood loss puddle Pichu left behind the other five matches will be postponed until tomorrow. Peace Bitches!

Saturn gets on bus with many women most of which are naked and wearing bunny ears and drives away. The smashers realizing they are alone and not under the ever vigilant eye of Mr. Saturn decide to throw a sexy party. Many smashers get drunk and hook up and others just streak about for a while. 3 hours into the party some guy walks in.

Hugh Hefner: WTF!

I have to give credit where credit is due I thank me & only me but here are others who "helped"

Creators: Lord Gang the Holy, Yaz Comix

Writer: Yaz Comix

Executive Producer: Yaz Comix

D.J: Andy Milonakis

Vice president in charge of snacks: King Been Penis

With ideas from: Mackoney skeet master 5-5-4 gimme mo porno ho, King Been Penis & Afroman

Also Thanks to: People who have patience to read my story and then review it

In remembrance of Dr.Curly


	4. Chapter 3 pt2

**Chapter 3 pt.2**

**Disclaimer: Own the essence of life and lord gang's mom.**

Saturn: WTF! What did I say no sexy parties!

Yoshi: That sounds convincing dad but maybe you should tell the others instead of talking into a mirror

Saturn: Don't back talk me boy!

Yoshi: Once again telling the person & not talking into a mirror might help.

Saturn: Would you get the hell out of here.

69 minutes later….

Saturn: I told you asses no parties then you go & throw one. As if I didn't have enough shit on my plate you get Hugh on my ass. Matches will start in a few hours don't be late.

Falco: that was a weird night last night

Ganondorf: Yup. Did you see how drunk Kirby was?

Falco: Yeah I can't believe he would sleep with jigglypuff. I don't care how drunk you are that was just fucked up.

Ganondorf: So what happened to you last night?

Falco: Let's just say I did something I don't remember and when I woke up Samus and Zelda were lying next to me.

Ganondorf: Lucky you I cant remember what happened to me.

Falco: I seem to remember you getting intimate with a mop

Ganondorf: OH Yeah I remember do you remember if I got her number

Falco: It was a fucking mop!

Ganondorf: So I guess not then

Falco: whatever dude

Roy walks in and is clearly distressed

Falco: WTF do you want

Roy waves his hands about

Falco: this isn't charades what do you want

Marth walks in

Marth: He can't speak

Falco: WTF you speak English

Marth: yes but I prefer Japanese it sounds sexy

Falco: ok but how do you know that he can't talk

Marth: well last night Roy was drunk and I took him up to the room and things happened and I might have damaged his vocal chords

Ganondorf: How

Marth: well...

Falco: don't say it lets just go to the hospital

37 minutes later……

Falco: Roy is getting his vocal chords replaced

Ganondorf: too bad

69 minutes later…

Dr. Mario: I fixed him up somewhat

Marth: good can we see him?

Falco: I don't want to see him I'm leaving

Ganondorf: me 2

Roy is brought out

Roy then begins to speak in Spanish

Marth: oh what the fuck

69 minutes later…

Saturn: Time to start the fights let's get on with this Pikachu Mewtwo lets go

The two pokemon come up

3…..2….1 Fight!

Pikachu runs about shooting electric Mewtwo focus and causes the earth to open under Pikachu. Pikachu jumps and is paralyzed by Mewtwo. Mewtwo then throws Pikachu into the air and Pikachu flies away in a star KO.

Saturn: Next match Peach & Zelda vs. Samus & jigglypuff

3…..2….1 Fight!

Peach & Zelda begin the match by taunting like the bitches they are. Using this time wisely Samus beats the hell out of jigglypuff leaving her incapacitated. Then Samus turned her focus toward Peach & Zelda. Zelda turns into Sheik & starts to whip Samus. Peach then sticks her parasol up Zelda's ass. Falco who is watching starts to go crazy.

Falco: Now I remember last night!

Samus then turns and shoots peach in the face and kicks Zelda in the side of the head. Peach starts to throw random objects at Samus while Zelda gets kicked again knocking her towards the right side of the arena resulting in a KO. Samus then takes peach's parasol and beats the hell out of her with it and kicks her to the side of the arena but she dies before she is KO'ed.

Saturn: Samus wins knocking out Zelda & jigglypuff and killing peach

Samus: Bitch deserved it.

Saturn: K. Next would be Link vs. Young link but no one cares so the next match is Marth vs. ness

Marth: Before we start I would like to dedicate this match to my lover yoshi!

Roy shouts some indistinct Spanish

Marth: Sorry Spanish people turn me off

3…..2….1 Fight!

The match begins and Marth charges and knocks ness out off the arena. Ness tries to get back on but Marth doesn't allow him

Ness: cut that out you edge-guarding bastard

Roy charges the arena and stabs Marth in the back killing him instantly. Roy then begins to laugh manically but with a Spanish accent.

Saturn: Way to go you Spanish prick 1 less person I have to worry about.

Yoshi begins to sob

Yoshi: Why does this always happen

Saturn: Because you touch yourself. Anyways the last match will be dr.mario and fox. Where is that bastard Dr. Mario anyway.

A half naked woman runs out and whispers something in Mr. Saturn's ear

Saturn: The last match is cancelled due to the fact that Dr. Mario was arrested earlier something about mushrooms or something. So rest up next week's fight schedule will be posted in a couple of days.

37 hours or about three days later…..

2nd round schedule

Ice climbers vs. Falco & Ganondorf

Kirby vs. Jigglypuff

G&W vs. DK

Link vs. Zelda

Ness vs. yoshi

Samus vs. Y. link

Mewtwo vs. Mario & luigi

Roy & fox vs. Pikachu

Falco: It's like me & you are favored by the author

Ganondorf: Couldn't be

G&W makes several Random Beeps

Ness: Without Dr. Mario where will I get my mushrooms?

Link: I can't fight Zelda

Zelda: why is it because you're a dumb prick?

Nana: We can beat those….

Popo: Don't say it

Nana: Punks

Popo: I'm telling

Nana: Try and then see what will happen fuckboy

Popo whimpers

Popo: ….wilfrado

Nana: What

Popo: nothing

Nana: damn right nothing

Samus: Stupid bitches

I have to give credit where credit is due I thank me & only me but here are others who "helped"

Creators: Lord Gang the Holy, Yaz Comix

Writer: Yaz Comix

Executive Producer: Yaz Comix

D.J: Andy Milonakis

Vice president in charge of snacks: King Been Penis

With ideas from: Mackoney skeet master 5-5-4 gimme mo porno ho, King Been Penis & Afroman

Also Thanks to: People who have patience to read my story and then review it

In remembrance of Dr.Curly


	5. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Own essence of life lord gangs mom and such**

Saturn: As you all have probably noticed we are down to the final 19. You may ask yourselves why this is important well it means you we are getting closer to the end of the tournament and you all are getting ever closer to the grand prize

Yoshi then walks by

Yoshi: Stop talking to the damn mirror

Saturn: Fuck u son go 2 hell 4 I do something security

Yoshi: like what?

Saturn: security!

Yoshi runs off and is chased by master and crazy hand

Somewhere else

Ness: Need 2 get high Need 2 get high

Ness watches as yoshi runs by with the hands following him. The 2 hands then begin to strangle yoshi as he throws eggs around randomly. An egg hits master hand and another is thrown at crazy hand but misses and falls at ness's feet

Ness: Wtf this almost hit me

Yoshi then takes off the other direction as the hands follow

Yoshi: Can't catch me assholes!

Ness sighs then walks down the hallway but then stops when he recognizes a familiar smell

Ness: Mushrooms!

Ness turns around and notices the egg cracked open ness picks up the egg and heads to his room which he shares wif fox

69 minutes later….

Fox leaves the room and heads towards Saturn's office

37 minutes later….

Fox: tell that kid to do his drugs somewhere else it's fuckin with my mind

Saturn: Who

Fox: ….

As fox is about to talk master & crazy hand bring ness through the door

Saturn: wtf

M & C Hand: he found this kid while looking 4 that bastard son of yours he was passed out in a half eaten egg

Saturn: fox u may leave

Fox leaves but not before kicking Popo in his non existent nuts

Saturn: thank you hands now leave ill find my bastard son later

Hands leave as ness wakes up

Ness: where am I?

Saturn: You're in my office dragged here by 2 hands stoned out of your mind

Ness: …..where am I?

Saturn: get the fuck out!1

Meanwhile…….

Samus is walking down the hall towards the pool in her bikini and sees yoshi hiding in a plant

Samus: Wtf are you doing

Yoshi: nothing just…… wait you're a girl?

Samus then ties yoshi to a pillar by his tongue and walks away

Samus: stupid ass lizard

Samus continues walking and arrives at the pool. Zelda is laying down getting a tan while Falco ganon and G&W are staring at her

Samus: Wonderful

Samus walks up and the guys turn around and notice Samus. All are staring at her confused but fox who is walking by asks the question on everyone's mind

Fox: you're a girl

Samus kicks fox in the nuts and jumps in the pool and swims off to the grotto. Fox doubles over in pain and is laughed at

Falco: I got to go somewhere

Falco swims off into the grotto

37 seconds later….

Moans come out

Ganon: way 2 go

69 minutes later…

Falco emerges from the grotto with a shit eating grin on his face receives hi fives from everyone then walks off with ganon. Fox stands up finally

Fox: and I thought Falco was gay

Falco turns and shoots fox in the nuts and he falls over and every one else leaves

37 minutes later….

Fox still on ground and Samus finally comes out of grotto shortly followed by y link who is carrying a camera

Next morning …

Y link: everyone look at this movie

Every one comes and sits down and link starts the movie. It shows Zelda in the shower and Zelda slaps the shit out of link

Link: Wtf I didn't record that

Y link laughs and everyone turns there attention back to Zelda in the shower. Shortly followed are Falco and Samus having sex in the grotto. Everyone cheers for Falco Samus smiles and announces that she and Falco are dating.

Zelda: Falco you are gay?

Samus isn't paying attention because she is making out wif Falco the movie ends and everyone leaves the room as Saturn walks in on Falco making out wif Samus as the movie continues to play

Saturn: Wtf is this pornography oh it's Falco. Good job Falco

Meanwhile…

Ness wakes up for the second time in an egg

Ness: Wtf I'm out of egg need more

69 minutes later….

Ness finds yoshi and asks for more eggs

Yoshi: Wtf did you eat it

Ness: yes

Yoshi: what ever

Yoshi gives him more eggs and ness walks away. Link who is watching walks up 2 yoshi

Link: what are in the eggs?

Yoshi: Pot crack lsd and my man butter

Link vomits and yoshi walks away

37 minutes later….

Saturn: time for matches lets go Falco ganon vs. ice climbers

Ice climbers walk out bitching as usual

Popo: you're dumb

Nana: fuck you

Popo: you're dumb

Nana: fuck you

3…..2….1 Fight!

Popo and nana continue to bitch as Falco and ganon watch

Popo: you're dumb

Nana: fuck you

Popo: I hate you

Nana and Popo start to beat the shit out of each other

Falco & Ganon: WTF!

Nana & Popo smash each others skulls in and they both die

Saturn: What the hell was that? I guess Falco and ganon win. Time for the next fight who's up? Shit! Puffballs lets go move your asses.

Kirby and jigglypuff walk up to Saturn

Kirby: we don't want to fight

Saturn: ok you don't have to fight but then again you do because I fuckin say so

Jigglypuff: oh No

The puffballs walk out as a cage comes out of the ground surrounding them

Saturn: the match ends when one of you escapes 3…..2….1 Fight!

Jigglypuff being a dumbass touches the cage and it carries a charge so jigglypuff is shocked like hell. Kirby helps jigglypuff up& they start to whisper to each other. Then both just fly over the cage

Saturn: WTF!

Kirby & jigglypuff begin to laugh at Saturn. Then nipples comes out of nowhere and snipes out jigglypuff

Nipples: Headshot! Hellz yes!

Kirby then begins to cry

Saturn: move your ass from the arena

Kirby: Fuck you bitch!

Saturn: hahahahaha…. Security

Crazy & master hands come out and take Kirby inside the mansion and beat the shit out of him.

Saturn: don't fuck with Mr. Saturn (hisses) next match battle of 2 people that use letters as names G&W and DK

G&W: beep beep beep

3…..2….1 Fight!

G&W starts the match by taunting Dk with his bell which just pisses him off and Dk begins to charge up his Dk punch

69 minutes later…..

Dk finally finishes charging but realizes too late that he has been knocked off into oblivion

Saturn: k. time for a fight from Hyrule link Zelda come on

3…..2….1 Fight!

Link begins the fight staring at Zelda and doesn't move so Zelda walks over and pushes him off

Link: (while falling) want to go see a movie or something?

As link says this a movie comes up on the jumbo-tron. It is of a three way between Falco Zelda and Samus

Link: damn you Falco

Ganon: way 2 go!

Saturn: on behalf of every one congratulations Falco now the next match would be my son vs. ness but my son is no where to be found and ness is high as hell. So next Samus vs. link Jr

Y.Link: Hahahahaha

Saturn: shut up your getting your ass kicked anyway

3…..2….1 Fight!

The match is pretty much the same as the Zelda link fight including the movie except Y.Link gets kicked in the nuts first

Saturn: Déjà vu! Next fight you know who you are lets go

3…..2….1 Fight!

Mewtwo watches as Mario and luigi run about and shout random phrases in Italian

Mario: Gli Zii

Luigi: Piccolo Negozio

Mewtwo picks them up psychically and smashes them together until their brains leak out they're asses

Saturn: Graphic yes but finally the Italians are killed off. The longest they survived in any thing ever! Last and least Roy & fox vs. Pikachu

3…..2….1 Fight!

Fox shoots Pikachu off the edge and Pikachu tries to get back on to the arena but Roy edge guards so eventually Pikachu just eventually falls and gets KO'ed

Saturn: Bout damn time the matches ended

Saturn walks off into a bus full of naked bitches and it drives off

69 minutes later….

The remaining smashers start to party but ness and yoshi are nowhere to be found. Smashers have been drinking and Pikachu being a lightweight couldn't handle the tequila and threw up on the floor. Every one agreed that Kirby should have to clean it up so Kirby walks over to the closet where the mop is and opens the door

Kirby: WTF!

Kirby had opened the wrong door and there was just a black guy with a fish behind it. Then he opened the door placed oddly adjacent to it

Kirby: stupid architects

Kirby opens the door slowly as expecting something like a blinged out fat kid standing there or something

What lies beyond the door? Who Knows? I do hahahahahahahahahahaha R&R

I have to give credit where credit is due I thank me & only me but here are others who "helped"

Creators: Lord Gang the Holy, Yaz Comix

Writer: Yaz Comix

Executive Producer: Yaz Comix

D.J: Andy Milonakis

Vice president in charge of snacks: King Been Penis

With ideas from: Mackoney skeet master 5-5-4 gimme mo porno ho, King Been Penis & Afroman

Also Thanks to: People who have patience to read my story and then review it

In remembrance of Dr.Curly


	6. Chapter 5 pres by Bros Man Butter

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** Brought to you by Brothers man butter the sweet sweet taste of man butter plus I Own all of your minds and lord gang's mom.

Previously….

The remaining smashers start to party but ness and yoshi are nowhere to be found. Smashers have been drinking and Pikachu being a lightweight couldn't handle the tequila and threw up on the floor. Every one agreed that Kirby should have to clean it up so Kirby walks over to the closet where the mop is and opens the door

Kirby: WTF!

Kirby had opened the wrong door and there was just a black guy with a fish behind it. Then he opened the door placed oddly adjacent to it

Kirby: stupid architects

Kirby opens the door slowly as expecting something like a blinged out fat kid standing there or something. The door opens fully and Kirby gasps I can't believe it it's….

First we must go back 69 hours …

Marth was walking through Japanese hell pissed about how he got stabbed in the back (A/N: in Japanese hell Marth speaks English.)

Marth: Fuck all this shit I got stabbed in the back Fuckin clichés.

Marth looks around and sees all the smashers who died Mario, luigi, peach, ice climbers and the others.

Marth: WTF. Dr. Mario I though you got arrested

Dr.Mario: Yur! Then I got ass raped in jail and died

Marth hated all the dead smashers and started to walk away when he realized a door

Marth: I wonder what that is for.

Marth walks over to the door and opens it and sees Pichu with a mop where his head should go. Marth closes the door and turns around and falls down a random hole. Marth lands at the bottom of the hole and sees a figure moving about.

Marth: whose there

: It is I C.F

Marth: Capn. Falcon oh shit

C.F stabs Marth and then begins to masturbate when a flash of light appears.

Kirby opens the door fully and gasps I can't believe it it's….

Suddenly a spray of white liquid emerges

Kirby: Man-Butter!

Kirby faints as C.F comes out of the closet

C.F: I'm back bitches

C.F goes to Saturn's office and demands to be allowed back in the competition

Saturn: will the other dead bitches come back

C.F: No, I locked the door

Saturn: ok I haven't made the schedule any way on intercom Bitches schedule will be put up in 69 minutes and C.F is back so yes fuck off

Saturn: Bye then

C.F leaves and mutters something like I'll get my revenge on that lizard bastard

69 minutes later……

3rd round schedule

C.F vs. Yoshi

G&W vs. ness

Falco & ganon vs. Kirby

DK vs. link & y.link

Pikachu vs. Zelda

Mewtwo vs. Samus

Fox vs. Roy

DK: WTF why do I always get gangbanged on

Saturn: because you touch yourself

DK: wanker 

37 minutes later…….

Yoshi: Capn. Falcon when did you get back?

C.F: shut up you lizard you gave me aids and I died how would you like it if I sent you to Japanese hell. Oh and I killed Marth what bitch

Yoshi runs and cries like the bitch he is

Meanwhile….

Ness is straight trippin on yoshis eggs and takes a bite out of a potted plant and when Samus walks by he mistakes her for a raspberry and bites her. Samus turns around and kicks him in his nonexistent balls well not non existent because he has a penis-vagina. After kicking ness in his penis-vagina Samus walks off to find Falco Samus walks into his bedroom to find him in bed with Zelda

Samus: how dare you cheat on me when im not here

Samus jumps in bed and they "fool about" for a few hours

69 minutes later…

Saturn: Time to start the fighting

Some half naked women comes up and hands Saturn a card from which he reads

Saturn: Oh yes I am to remind you that the best butter is man butter o yes brothers man butter is #1

Fox: yes you love man butter don't you?

Saturn: security

Fox: oh wow 2 hands big fuckin deal

Saturn: do with him what you please

Fox: nooooooooooooooooooooo.

The 2 hands rape fox several times

Saturn: back 2 the fights revenge for C.F and almost certainly my son will be killed but fuck him who cares and also the fight will be at brinstar depths

3…..2….1 Fight!

Fight begins and nipples holds yoshi down and C.F beats the hell out of him and yoshi is just barely alive when C.F starts to perform his most famous move … his taunt

C.F: Show me your pubes… wait that's not right

Nipples: come the fuck on do you still love him

C.F: fuck no

Then he proceeds to step on yoshi's face caving in his skull

Nipples: hells yes

Saturn begins to cry but laughs

Saturn: finally that dickhole is gone

Ness: now where will I get my drugs?

Saturn: yes now then next. G&W and ness come up

3…..2….1 Fight!

Ness is crying like a bitch so G&W becomes metal after getting a metal cube and pimp slaps the hell out off ness knocking him out of the arena

Saturn: Knowing the outcome is probably going to be a bloody mess I will back up as the next group of fighters head up. Kirby Falco and ganon walk up

3…..2….1 Fight!

Falco: lets make this quick

Ganon: K

Kirby shits himself and begins to sob hysterically

Falco: that shit ain't working get him

But before ganon moves Kirby pulls out a .357

Kirby: it ain't worth it jigglypuff im coming

Kirby puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger

Everyone (besides Falco and ganon): Noooooo

Cotton candy flies every where and Saturn picks some up

Saturn: my favorite. Next match DK links lets go

3…..2….1 Fight!

DK taunts while the links bicker about random things

Y.Link: im telling you if I do something you'll feel it watch

Y.Link begins to masturbate and link suddenly jumps up

Link: ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Man butter

Y.Link: told you

DK gets an idea he charges up and super punches y.link both link hurl off the stage and DK wins

Saturn: next

3…..2….1 Fight!

Pikachu runs around spraying lightning about Zelda picks up Pikachu and begins to pet it.

Zelda: you're so cute

Saturn: WTF!

Zelda continues to pet Pikachu as Pikachu falls asleep

Everyone: awwwwwwwww

Zelda then cradles Pikachu and rips his head off

Zelda: join the other one bitch

Falco: that's my girl no mercy

Saturn vomits and then speaks

Saturn: WTF just happened. I…uh…don't believe what the fuck I just saw. that was awesome and everyone cheers and erupts in laughter

Saturn: before the next match let's have sort of a halftime show sponsored by Bros. Man butter

The majority of the halftime show is just an orgy the other part is … fine the whole halftime show was an orgy

Saturn: next fight is people who are really confusing Samus and Mewtwo

3…..2….1 Fight!

Samus and Mewtwo run and jump around and then see that they are similar and want to have sex rather than fight

Saturn: winner of the next match wins a prize

3…..2….1 Fight!

Fox and Roy stand about then fox shoots Roy off the edge and Roy tries to get back but keeps getting shot off

Fox: how does it feel to be edge guarded on?

Roy finally gives up and falls

Saturn: fox you win man butter lots and lots of man butter

The floor below Fox drops out and he lands in a Tub of man butter

Saturn: now who likes man butter douche!

The fights end and Samus and Mewtwo head back to Samus' room to have sex. They both begin to undress

Mewtwo: wait you're a girl but im a girl

Samus: you're a girl but im a girl

Samus and Mewtwo have confused drugged up lesbian sex all of a sudden Roy comes in

Roy: Mi Gusta!

Saturn: tournament rankings will be listed in the lobby

Tournament rankings in order best to worst

Falco 3-0

Fox 3-0

G&W 3-0

Ganon 3-0

Mewtwo 2-0 1 match ended in truce sex

Samus 2-0 1 match ended in truce sex

C.F 1-0 dead for 2 rounds

Zelda 2-1 ripped his head off damn

Ness 1-1 1 cancelled due to highness or high ness

Dk 1-2

Roy 1-2

Link 0-2-1 one match didn't really matter

Y.Link 0-2-1 one match didn't really matter

Ness: it's not my fault I suck I just need drugs

Ness desperate for drugs then sold his body for sex but most people turned him down because of his duel organ

Ness: why am I cursed with a penis-vagina?

Ness went to see the only person that comforted him about his duel organ because for all ness knew only he and this person had a penis-vagina. Ness entered the house and saw his friend

Ness: I need help no one likes me for my duel organ

: that's a problem you'll have to deal with yourself sorry

Ness: what kind of friend are you

: a philosophical one

Ness: fuck you I don't even know why we are friends

: then leave

Ness: fine I hope you get duel organ cancer Th3 Punisher

Th3 Punisher: no body fucks with me

Th3 Punisher & ness have freak sex cause that's what they are freaks

**Brought to you by brothers man butter great salty taste**

I have to give credit where credit is due I thank me & only me but here are others who "helped"

Creators: Lord Gang the Holy, Yaz Comix

Writer: Yaz Comix

Executive Producer: Yaz Comix

D.J: Andy Milonakis

Vice president in charge of snacks: King Been Penis

With ideas from: Mackoney skeet master 5-5-4 gimme mo porno ho, King Been Penis & Afroman

Also Thanks to: People who have patience to read my story and then review it

In remembrance of Dr.Curly


End file.
